


Hands-On Experience

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's class takes another field trip to the Luthor Corp plant. Lex helps him make the most of the experience.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Experience

## Hands-On Experience

by Hope Roy

[]()

* * *

Field trips taken in Smallville, Clark decided as he and his class walked down the hallway of the Luthor Corp plant, were some of the worst things out there. They were either insanely boring or deadly--there wasn't any middle ground. Today's field trip to the plant was proving to be the former of the two, and while Clark was happy that no one was getting killed, he felt like his mind was freezing from the mind-numbing boredom. 

He would have honestly thought that after Earl nearly got them all killed, the school would have re-evaluated this field trip. Better yet, he would have thought that since he'd gone two months earlier that he wouldn't have to go again. 

Unfortunately it seemed that he'd been wrong on both counts. Apparently the school had decided that because the students hadn't gotten to see "everything that they needed to see" the first time, that they'd have to go again. 

"Mr. Kent, Miss Sullivan, move along," Mrs. Fields, Clark's teacher, called, looking more irritable than usual. Then again, she always looked fairly irritable. All in all, she was Clark's least favorite teacher, and yet another reason why he hadn't wanted anything to do with this trip. 

Beside Clark, Chloe sighed. "Couldn't you have asked Lex to institute some safety protocol that barred student visits to the plant?" she whispered. 

Clark rolled his eyes. "One mad gunman isn't enough to do that, Chloe." He knew, because he'd asked Lex upon hearing that he had to take another field trip. Lex had laughed, telling him that while it was an admirable effort to get out of a required school activity, he'd just have to suffer through it. 

"How my father does this every day, I will never know," she muttered moodily. 

"Mr. Kent and Miss Sullivan, will you _please_ move along!" Mrs. Fields snapped, turning away from the rest of the group to give them a sharp glare. 

"Sorry," Clark replied, taking Chloe's arm and pulling her up towards the rest of the group. 

"Teenagers are never sorry," Mrs. Fields replied sharply, squinting at them through her beady be-spectacled eyes. "They simply say so to avoid being punished." 

Absently, Clark wondered how this woman wasn't in a retirement home yet, let alone how she could still be qualified to teach. Couldn't Smallville High afford to pay people who didn't act as though their teenage students were something akin to a foreign and very dangerous species? 

"Miss Sullivan, over there," Mrs. Fields snapped, pointing to the other side of the group. "I have had enough of your interminable chattering." 

Mumbling something that was undoubtedly not flattering, Chloe headed towards the other side of the group, leaving Clark to bring up the rear as he had been before. Their tour guide appeared oblivious to the happenings within the group, and only continued to move on, continuing to talk about the various ways manure was processed. 

Clark couldn't believe that this was supposed to be a field trip that illustrated the workings of a prospective job. He thought he'd rather be unemployed before he did this. 

The hand on Clark's shoulder surprised him, as did the sharp yank that he received right as he was about to step through a door to follow his class into the next room. "Hey, what--?" he exclaimed as he was pulled back against someone's chest. 

"Your teacher certainly is something," Lex's voice whispered in his ear. "Did your father have her in school, too? She's certainly old enough." 

Clark laughed quietly, relaxing as soon as he realized who'd grabbed him. Grinning, he turned around to face Lex as Lex let go of him. "Hey! I didn't know you'd be here today." 

"I own the place, Clark." 

Clark shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't expect you to _live_ here. I mean, I'm here for one day and I'm already sick of it. How do you stand being here nearly every day?" 

Lex gave him a wry smile. "It's a punishment from dear old Dad; I'm not supposed to like it. However, the best way to turn it on him is to actually turn a profit, and so that's what I'm doing." 

Clark's grin widened. He'd never before seen someone who thought quite like Lex. If his father said black, Lex was sure to say white--and Lex wouldn't give up until it _was_ white. Life was a constant game between father and son. 

"While you're at it, could you find a way to make field trips better?" 

Lex laughed and snaked an arm around Clark's waist, pulling him down the hall and further away from his group. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked Clark. "I plan to make this field trip _much_ better for you than the average Smallville High student." 

"Yeah?" Clark asked, widening his grin. "How so?" 

Clark never got his answer, as Lex took that moment to stop in front of what appeared to be an office door. Unlocking the door, he held it open for Clark. 

"Not that this isn't better than dealing with cranky Mrs. Fields," Clark began as he stepped inside the room, "But I'm still not sure what you're thinking." 

"And I like it that way," Lex replied as he began to clear things off the desk. Apparently that took too long, though, as he finally just pushed his arm out and swept the things to the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Clark asked incredulously, moving over to immediately begin picking the things up. It wasn't like Lex to be so disorderly. 

"Clark," Lex murmured, dropping to his knees next to him and lightly laying a hand on his arm. "Leave it." 

"But this is someone's office and--" 

"And nothing," Lex said, cutting him off. "I run this plant and if I want to sweep papers off the desks than I can do so." 

Clark swallowed, looking up at Lex. His eyes were dancing with amusement as he looked back at Clark. "Uh, yeah, okay," Clark finally responded, feeling a little surprised at Lex's behavior. 

The amused expression in Lex's eyes moved down to his mouth in the form of a smile. "Do you remember what we did last weekend?" 

Clark immediately blushed, feeling the redness engulf his whole face. How could he _not_ remember what they'd done? Lex had introduced him to the joys of silk sheets and soft pillows, and he'd done it in a way Clark wasn't ever going to forget. It had been so different from their first time on the couch in Clark's loft. It had been more formal somehow--it had let Clark know that he wasn't just a one night stand. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Lex laughed, eyeing Clark's blush. 

"How could I not?" Clark murmured after he'd gotten himself under control enough to speak. 

That drew a laugh from Lex. "Then I assume you'd like to do something like that again?" 

Of course Clark would, but he was beginning to think that Lex meant _now_. Wasn't someone going to notice if they were gone that long? Besides, there was no way that he'd be able to go back and join his group without looking seriously dazed. 

"You know I would," he very nearly whined, "But they're going to notice I'm gone! And this field trip is required for my grade!" 

"Clark, I _own_ this plant," Lex pointed out, leaning in to nuzzle at Clark's neck. "Don't you think that if I give you an alibi then they'll listen?" 

"They know we're friends," Clark murmured, unable to stop himself from sinking in to Lex's gentle attention. He'd never felt anything like this before he'd been with Lex, and now it seemed as though he was constantly wanting more. 

"Oh, Clark," Lex chuckled. "We've gone _way_ past what _friends_ do." 

Clark's mental state was rapidly deteriorating when faced with Lex's advances. Even coming up with a reply to that comment seemed to be beyond his capacity, and so he simply wrapped his hands into Lex's shirt and held on. 

"We wouldn't want to get this dirty," Lex murmured with a wicked grin as he plucked at Clark's shirt collar with his fingers. Slowly he slid his touch down to the buttons, trailing his fingers over Clark's collar bone as he went. "I think we should take it off." 

Clark could only moan his assent, inwardly thinking that was the best idea he'd heard all day. His moan seemed to be enough for Lex, though, as he laughed and began to push Clark back until his legs hit the desk. "Sit down, Clark," he told him as he slipped the shirt off Clark's shoulders. 

Clark landed on the desk, releasing his grip on Lex's shirt in favor of propping himself up. He needed the extra support, too, as keeping himself balanced was hard when faced with Lex placing his hands on the desk, one on either side of Clark, using his arms to bracket him in. The sheer closeness of Lex's body to his was making him hot. 

"Lex, they're going to..." He paused when Lex bit lightly at his neck, "... _notice_ " 

"What, notice how pretty you look after you've had sex?" he asked. "Trust me, Clark, despite what they say, very few of your classmates know what a well-fucked person looks like, and I'll bet that your teacher is too old to remember." 

" _Lex_ ," he whined again, though he wasn't sure if he was begging or trying to be frustrated with Lex's inability to see reason. 

Dropping his voice, Lex leaned up to whisper, "Turn around," in Clark's ear. When Clark seemed a little too off to really comply with what was being said, he gently placed his hands on Clark's jean-clad hips and turned him around. 

Clark shivered lightly as Lex skimmed his hands down Clark's naked back. "Lex, I need to--need to--" 

"Shhh," Lex murmured as he wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, fingering the button to his jeans. "Don't come yet, Clark." 

He shouldn't be this turned on, Clark thought in frustration. All Lex had done was touch him, and he was already needing release. Then again, he doubted anyone could have Lex touch them like this without getting desperate. Clark knew that he could never resist the way Lex sounded and felt during sex. 

"We're going to ruin these pants if they don't come off," Lex pointed out. Kissing the back of Clark's neck, he accentuated his point by teasingly running his fingers over the large bulge at the front of Clark's pants. 

"Please," Clark begged, though he wasn't sure what he was specifically asking for. 

Lex seemed to know, though, as he always did, because he flicked open the button to Clark's jeans and drew the zipper down. Instead of telling Clark to step out of his pants, though, he merely pushed them down so that they were puddled about Clark's ankles, stopping him from being able to walk anywhere. 

"Do you still want to wait, Clark?" Lex asked. In a gesture of pure unfairness, he removed his hands from Clark. "I know you were worried about your classmates noticing." 

"Don't stop," Clark moaned, shoving his hips back until they connected with Lex. "Don't you dare stop." 

"You're not worried about them noticing?" Lex continued, an element of amusement in his voice. Lex paused. "You're not worried about them noticing?" he asked, an element of amusement in his voice. Lex was teasing him, Clark realized. 

"Lex, stop teasing!" he snapped, trying to reach back to grab Lex. 

Clark's wrists were caught in a firm grip. "Is it possible that you secretly want them to know what we're doing?" he continued. He rubbed his thumb gently over Clark's pulse point on his wrist as he spoke. "Do you want them to know that you're mine?" 

"Yes, anything, just please stop teasing me!" Clark begged, pushing back at Lex again. This time Lex rolled with the move, denying Clark any type of friction. The frustration that he felt was almost too much to bear. 

The hand on the back of Clark's neck surprised him, as did the gentle pressure of Lex bending him over so that his cheek came to rest flat on the desk. He didn't resist in any way--he was too far gone to even think of doing that. At this point he would comply with anything Lex wanted, if Lex would just touch him. 

A light touch smoothed over his lower back, just above his ass. It took him a moment to realize that Lex was tracing imaginary letters there with his finger. "Stay still for a moment, Clark," he said almost conversationally. "There's something I want to do." 

Clark groaned at the loss of contact when Lex removed his finger, but he did as Lex said and remained still. The sound of papers rustling met his ears, and he squirmed impatiently. It took all of his self-control not to try to find his release against the desk. 

Clark was rewarded for his patience a moment later when Lex's hand moved to the center of his back. "Stay very still," he murmured, touching something cool to the place that he'd traced with his fingers just a minute or so before. 

It took Clark a moment to realize that the thing touching him was a marker--that Lex was _writing_ on him. "What are you doing?" he asked a little breathlessly as he tightened his grip on the desk. 

"There's no finer parchment than skin, Clark," Lex replied with a chuckle. "And yours is _particularly_ fine." 

All that Clark could do in response to that statement was moan. The marker on his back tickled, but there was no way that he was going to tell Lex to stop. 

A few moments later, Clark heard the sound of a marker landing on the floor a few feet away. " _That's_ what I like to see," Lex's told him, sounding pleased. 

Clark was going to ask what he'd written, but Lex took that moment to _finally_ touch him down where he wanted it. For a few seconds he just traced his fingers around Clark's tight hole, teasing with his touches. Eventually Clark felt the cool slickness of what he'd come to know as lube. 

"More," he begged as Lex moved a finger inside of him, stretching him carefully. 

Clark never needed much preparation, but Lex always on insisted on taking time for some anyway, if only because it made him feel better. That had seldom been something for Clark to complain about before, but today all he wanted was to actually feel Lex inside of him, and all the foreplay was driving him insane. 

Another finger was added, stretching him a little more than the previous one. Always careful to be gentle, Lex scattered kisses over his shoulders, occasionally pausing to give a selected area of skin a little more attention with his tongue. 

It wasn't long before Clark found himself pushing back against Lex's fingers, meeting each advance. He knew that it wasn't as good as what was coming, but the friction still felt deliciously good, and it made him want more. 

"Lex, I'm ready," he whined after a few minutes. 

Another kiss was placed to his shoulder, this time with an affectionate nip and then a soothing tongue. "I think you are," Lex agreed. 

Clark wasn't prepared for the feeling of utter emptiness that came when Lex removed his fingers. He'd done this a few times before with Lex, but it was still impossible to be ready for that desperate desire to be filled. 

The blunt nudge of something against him caused Clark to jump, and only when Lex firmly took his hips to hold him still did he realize that Lex was finally going to give him what he wanted. Another firm nudge, and he felt Lex slip just a fraction of an inch inside of him. 

"All right?" Lex asked a little breathlessly. Sex was one of the few times that Clark ever really got to see Lex with his emotions exposed, and he had to admit that he loved it. 

Clark nodded shakily. "Yes, now _move_!" 

Lex sank into him slowly, taking heed of every noise that Clark made. Apparently being satisfied when he didn't hear any sounds of pain, he worked himself all the way in. 

"Oh, _yes_ ," Clark gasped when Lex simultaneously licked a stripe up his neck and snapped his hips forward at the same time. The thrust brought Lex in contact with Clark's prostate, and he couldn't help but squeeze at the desk, unable to stand the immense pleasure without some kind of reaction. 

"Move with me, Clark," Lex whispered into his ear as he began to try to guide Clark into a rhythm. His hands were gentle on Clark's hips, and their presence was enough to help Clark understand what Lex was trying to get him to do. 

After a few attempts, Clark was finally moving against Lex, meeting every thrust that was given. He could hear himself breathing harshly, but he didn't have any desire to stop. The give and take was just amazing, and the fact that it was with _Lex_ made it even better for him. 

Lex's climax was announced by a slight tightening of his fingers and the stilling of his body. Clark also stopped moving, grabbing the desk a little tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away his own release long enough so that he could experience Lex's. 

He wasn't disappointed, as a moment later his insides were flooded with warmth as Lex spilled into him, choking out Clark's name. That was all that Clark was able to stay coherent for, though, because his ability to deny himself any longer finally broke and he came all over the desk. 

The desk was cool against Clark's cheek as he lay on it off to the side where he'd collapsed. Lex's weight was solid on his back, also, and his breathing on Clark's neck soothed him. Had reality not started to seep into him, Clark might have opted to simply lie there as he'd done in Lex's bed. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that here. He was on a field trip, and as that knowledge began to again circulate through his brain, he realized that he'd have to get up and account for his disappearance. Reality was really a bitch, he thought with annoyance, wishing that he could have just lain with Lex for a while. 

"Don't worry so much," Lex murmured, stroking a hand down Clark's neck as he seemed to sense Clark's unease. He himself was just beginning to recover, but he was already reading Clark's emotions. 

"If Mrs. Fields finds out that I was gone--" Clark began as he pushed himself upright. 

"Then you'll tell her that you were in the bathroom where you ran into me," Lex finished, handing Clark a handkerchief so that he could clean himself up. A wicked smile crept over his face as he continued. "I'll then tell her how we got on the topic of her son being in my employ and what a funny coincidence that is." 

Clark froze, glancing at Lex as he tried his best to make himself presentable. "Did you just tell me that you're going to subtly threaten my teacher?" he asked, raising an eyebrow while he slipped on his pants. 

Lex shrugged. "Threaten is such a harsh word, Clark." 

Clark shook his head; in Lex-speak that meant that, yes, he was going to threaten Mrs. Fields. Shaking his head slowly, Clark asked, "Why would you do that?" 

Lex's smirk was frightening. "Take a look on your back, Clark," he murmured, nodding his head in that general direction. 

Clark hesitated for a moment, running his hand over the skin where he knew Lex had written on. Feeling nothing, he looked up and caught Lex's eye for a moment, becoming surprised at the sheer heat that he saw there. 

"Go on, take a look," Lex told him again. 

It was a shock when Clark finally did; he could feel the air leave his lungs. Slowly, not believing what he'd seen, he looked back up at Lex. 

"It's true, you know," Lex told him mildly as he tucked himself back into his pants before heading towards the door. As he was about to leave, he glanced over his shoulder, meeting Clark's eye in a stare that would put the hottest fire to shame. "I protect what's mine, Clark," he added before turning to leave. 

Lex was a lot of things, but Clark had never expected that he'd be this blatantly obvious. Then again, he'd probably known that was what Clark needed, and he was always attentive to Clark's needs. Still, it was a bit of a shock for Clark to read what was on his back. 

Even through his shock, Clark knew he had to get dressed. Lex would be waiting for him so that he could bring him back to his group, and wasting any more time was not advisable. So even as much as he wished he could have dallied longer, Clark began to pull his clothing back on, thankful that Lex had taken it off so as to avoid soiling it. 

In less than a minute Clark was dressed and ready to leave. Lex would take care of the office, he assumed, so no need to worry about that. All that remained now was to head back to his group. 

As Clark headed out of the office to join Lex and walk back to the other kids, he paused to run his hands once more over the words written on his lower back. A shiver ran through him as he pictured them once again, written in their thin black lettering. 

_Property of Lex Luthor_

Clark grinned as he walked out the door, contemplating how he might just have to ask Lex for help when he finally decided to wash the lettering off. After all, since Lex had put it there, it was only proper that he'd be the one to take it off. 

Besides, he hoped that if he was really lucky, Lex might just reaffirm the meaning of the words between the expensive sheets of his bed. Yes, Clark decided as his smile widened even more, he would definitely be going to see Lex tonight. 


End file.
